Baby Salvatore
by JackBoy15
Summary: Ally Salvatore hasn't been home since leaving all those years ago, but now she is being forced home to save her past, her demons, and most important, her brother. Warning: possible spanking in later chapters of a vampire child.
1. Ally Salvatore

I was eleven years old during the year 1864, living in Mystic Falls, Virginia with my two older brothers a father who basically despised me for causing my mother's death and became quite hostile and rough with me, when the heartless Katherine Pierce entered our lives, manipulating my brother's to do what she wanted them to do even it meant severing their relationship in the process.

It certainly was no secret to anyone that I was anti- Katherine, as I had made my distaste for her known to anyone that was willing to listen to me, though there were only few that actually tolerated me on the plantation which had been my father's doing as everyone had loved my mother and knew if I had never been born, my mother would have never gotten sick, and because I am to blame, I didn't have the same respect of being a Salvatore as my brother's had got.

The only one that I could ever completely trust is my oldest brother, Damon, the one who has raised and cared for me since he was fourteen as father would not, and the only one that truly loved me in this dysfunctional family, always giving me his full attention whenever I needed him, until that selfish heartless bitch took my Dami away from me.

Although I have wanted to tell Damon how I really felt all these years about the whole Katherine situation, I could never admit to my brother just how hurt I really was from Katherine when my Dami had suddenly started ignoring me to spend all his time with that bitch, who was only using my Dami to make our seventeen year old brother, Stefan jealous which destroyed their close and trusting relationship.

The relationship that I have with my brother, Stefan is very strained, not at all having the same close relationship that I have with Dami, but I always saw Damon more as my parent than my brother, and I know it always bothered Damon that Stefan and I had never gotten along.

Our relationship only got worse as we got older, especially when Katherine had showed up while Damon had still been away in the Confederate Army, and I had missed Dami terribly when he had been away and was extremely nervous with Damon being off at war, frightened that he was not going to come back alive.

It wasn't like I didn't try to have some kind of relationship with Stefan because I really did try, especially after Damon left and I was missing him, and since I never really got the chance to bond with Stefan before, I wanted to start having more of a closer relationship with Stefan, but my older brother just pushed me away, not wanting a close relationship with me, and should not expect him to protect me from the cruelty of our father like Damon did, and have never forgiven my brother for that.

Though I always knew my father hated me for being naïve and innocent as I was back then, and had always believed that everybody was good in the world and that nothing bad could ever happen.

I learned what the true meaning of evil had been when my own father used me for profit as if I was a piece of property and not his eleven year old daughter, by forcing me to be violated like some plaything for his sick disturbed friends.

While it may have been my father that used me as some object and allowed me to be molested by his rich friends, I would never expect anything less from my father, though I didn't expect he would go as far as he did, but it was Stefan that had done the unforgivable and cannot help but feel betrayed by my brother for not protecting me from our father like I needed him to, but he just stood there and watched as I got molested, never once coming to my aide, which was far worse than what my father ever did to me.

I love my older brother, Damon more than anything else, having always been more like a father to me than my own ever had been to me and if I had to ever choose between Damon and my father, I would always choose Damon over my father any day, even though he was the one that disciplined me and never letting me get away with much, but I still love my brother and because I love Damon so much, I couldn't tell him what our father did to me while he was away in the Confederate Army, and that I partially blamed Dami for not being there when I needed the most and he was too busy obsessing over Katherine to even bother noticing that something terrible happened to me while he had been away.

I knew from the start that something just wasn't right with Katherine from the dark looks that she used to give me whenever my brother's had their backs turned, giving off a vibe that made me feel like she was very dangerous and I shouldn't trust her, especially with Damon and Stefan.

I tried to tell my brothers how uncomfortable Katherine would make me feel when they weren't around, and while Stefan didn't believe a word of what I said, calling me a liar and his only reaction was to push me to the ground and make me cry, Damon did believe me when I said I felt uncomfortable around Katherine, but thought it was me just being a child with an overactive imagination and that I just wanted some attention.

Damon may have told me that there was nothing to fear, but my instincts knew something just wasn't right with Katherine Pierce and though I will always trust Damon with my life as my protector my whole life, sometimes you just need to follow your instincts and my instincts were telling me Katherine was dangerous, but never expected to be right.

I may have been eleven when Katherine had first entered our lives and destroying them in the process, but I wasn't stupid either and knew that Katherine was hiding some dark secret, and I intended to find out what exactly that secret was.

I knew Damon would have never approved of me snooping like I had done just so I could get some information on Katherine, and if Damon ever found out I went behind his back, especially after he specifically told me to not go snooping around Katherine, Dami would be more than furious with me for deliberately disobeying him, and would probably earn me a good spanking over his knee for sure, even if I did discover Katherine's secret.

Katherine was more than just dangerous, she wasn't even human, Katherine was a vampire, and she had both of my brother's under her compulsion which was one of her vampire tricks that she has, and I would so love to shove some vervain, an herb that weakens vampires, down her throat for the way she had manipulated my brother's, especially Damon who was affected the most from the bitches influence, and even after all these years, Damon still believes that Katherine loves him, and my brother is going to be heartbroken when he learns the truth.

I was only eleven at the time, when Katherine showed up and became the center of everyone's attention which really set me off as I was always the center of my brother's attention and I got pushed off to the side, and that was so not okay with me because Damon was my brother before anything else which he seemed to have forgotten about completely when Katherine started coming around.

Being pushed aside and ignored for Katherine back in 1864, even though Damon had been under Katherine's compulsion at the time, has caused me to have some serious abandonment and separation anxiety issues, clinging to my oldest brother with everything I got, terrified that he might disappear and abandon me again, and I wouldn't even have these issues if Katherine Pierce hadn't disrupted our lives.

It only took me two months to discover Katherine's secret, though didn't know if my brother's knew of her deadly secret, but suspected that Damon at least knew as he had given me a necklace filled with vervain to protect me from vampire compulsion so obviously his love for Katherine can only extend so far when it comes between her being a vampire and my safety.

If I can manage to figure out in only just a couple of months that Katherine is a vampire, it would only be a matter of time before the council discovers the truth as well and they would stake her the first chance they got, especially my own cold- hearted father and he had shown more love to her than he would have ever considered showing to me.

Despite playing the poor innocent girl that tragically lost her family in a house fire and catching the eyes of both my brother's when my father took her in, Katherine was still a vampire that killed people with no remorse, to survive and she wasn't exactly discreet about it either, and I was actually surprised that the bitch wasn't caught sooner than she was, and my idiot brother's just had to go and try to save her, even when I had begged Damon not to leave me that night, that I needed him, but he left me so that he could save Katherine from being killed in a church fire which I am still trying to get over Damon leaving me that night for Katherine, and that was probably the biggest mistake of their lives.

My father had been the one that was leading the roundup of vampires to burn in the church and when my older brothers had raced to save Katherine, my father shot them in cold-blood for being a sympathizer of vampires, causing me to be completely devastated with the loss of my brothers which was the worst thing that my father could of done as both of my brothers had died with vampire blood in their system, and that is the main ingredient in becoming a vampire which I hadn't known at time, until Stefan showed up after having been shot dead and completed his vampire transition by drinking our father blood dry, not that I am actually upset about my father's death, but Stefan killed him right in front of me and used me as leverage to get Damon to complete his own transition by turning me against my will, knowing the Damon wouldn't leave me, forcing Dami to complete his transition.

I had barely been twelve years old, having just recently had my birthday a few weeks before, when Stefan had turned me into a vampire and forever condemning me as a twelve year old immortal child, and though a part of me was glad that I would remain a child so that I could always be with Damon, who wanted me to have a chance to be a child as I was never really allowed the chance before because of my father, even if it was as a vampire child.

It wasn't until after Damon had completed his transition that he learned the truth about Katherine and the tomb under the church, sealing all the vampires in for the last 145 years while he waited for the next comet to pass over, only ever trusting me with this secret and I will always remain loyal with my oldest brother.

While Damon had believed that Katherine was in the tomb, I had my doubts of her being in the tomb and I had shared my doubts with Damon, but he had just dismissed them, saying he saw her get dragged into the church, but if there is one thing Katherine wasn't was stupid and would be clever enough to not get caught, so it makes me wonder if she is actually in the tomb with the rest of the vampires, or she had managed to escape by playing one of her games and if my doubts are true, that means that Katherine has been playing Damon for 145 years and he is going to be heartbroken with having only me to comfort him.

Since Stefan became a vampire, his bloodlust changed him from the brother that I once knew, becoming a uncontrollable blood thirsty ripper who didn't seem to care about us getting exposed because my brother couldn't control his own bloodlust and had shut off his humanity out of guilt for killing our father to complete his transition, forcing Damon to make the choice to leave Mystic Falls and Stefan behind, taking me with him and leaving behind all our unresolved issues.

Though my brother Damon has seen Stefan since we left Mystic Falls in 1865, a year after we had been turned into vampires, wanting to torment Stefan since Damon and I fled Mystic Falls in 1865, I refused to see Stefan for what he did to me 145 years ago, even when Damon goes to visit Stefan to torment him and would throw one of my famous temper tantrums on my older brother whenever he tries to get me to go with him to attempt to make amends with Stefan, but it isn't like Stefan has even tried to make amends with me, and so I saw no reason to even make amends when he didn't care enough in 145 years to even ask Damon about me.

It wasn't like I didn't want to resolve my issues with Stefan, but I refuse to be the one to make the first move, after years of being rejected from him. Damon refused to get involved anymore, since the incident of 1862 that isn't worth repeating, though I know Damon wants these issues resolved, but Damon doesn't know how serious our issues are as I haven't told him everything.

If it wasn't for Katherine and her manipulating both my brothers like puppets and turning them both against each other with me stuck in the middle, Damon would have known that I haven't been completely honest with him and the seriousness of my issues with Stefan and the real reason why I cannot forgive him.

Damon has always been able to tell when I wasn't being truthful to him when no one else could see my lies and was the only one that could put a stop to one of my tantrums of soothe my meltdowns when my emotions were too much for me to handle on my own, and Damon knowing just how to calm me, but Damon hasn't been much of a parental figure to me since becoming a vampire.

Though Damon has always been there, despite his obsession of wanting to get Katherine out of the tomb that I doubt she is even in though Damon keeps insisting she is, he hasn't been much of a firm parental figure to me as I needed him to be, not since gaining our vampire status and never realized just how much his role as my parental figure meant to me, giving my brother and I a special parent- child relationship that has always made me feel safe, until it was gone as he is too busy obsessing over Katherine to really care what I do.

Although I may not be ready to face Stefan quite yet, I was being forced to go to Mystic Falls, where I grew up, with Damon while he attempts to open the tomb that Katherine is not in, without Stefan knowing as he would only try to keep Damon from reaching his goal, like he didn't deserve happiness and judging and acting all high and mighty just because he drinks animal blood, believing it makes him more humane than Damon who chooses to drinks human, like I do and we're the monsters when we don't even need to kill to survive, and I haven't killed since being a new vampire when I couldn't control my bloodlust yet and if it wasn't for Damon, I would have probably turned off my humanity because I had accidently killed someone while I had been feeding and lost control, but I mostly drink from blood bags these days.

Damon has always been the one thing that keeps me from ever having to consider turning off my humanity, like I am his humanity, the only one that could turn his humanity back on after he turned it off when Damon went missing for five years.

It took me a while to realize Damon was missing as I had been away at a special art school for six months and had almost contacted Stefan for help, but decided against it as he probably wouldn't have helped me anyway, so I went to Stefan's best friend, Lexi, hoping she would help me locate Damon, but she had turned me down, insisting that Damon wasn't missing and probably just used art school as an excuse to ditch me, no longer wanting me around and Damon probably never loved me anyway, and I should have known better than to believe she would help me as Lexi was Stefan's best friend, not mine and who knows what he told her about me.

I knew what Lexi said to me about Damon wasn't true because he would never have ditched me like that and I was his baby sister and he says he needs to always to look after me and didn't disappear on me on purpose, but I was Ally Salvatore, baby sister to the famous Salvatore brothers though not as well known, but loyal and lethal and I was finally coming home.


	2. Mystic Falls

Damon and I were on our way to Mystic Falls where I haven't been back since being turned, with me listening to my music from my Ipod with my earbuds on as I was currently not speaking to my older brother for bringing me along on this stupid trip, refusing to leave me behind and allow me to compel another childless couple as my parents for me to stay with like I would usually do when Damon would go to visit Stefan; saying this wasn't a normal visit to just torment Stefan again and he couldn't just leave me alone when he was going to be gone longer than just the average month.

I was real nervous about going home though it wasn't exactly my choice so I didn't really get a say as Damon forced me to come with him when I didn't want to, and had to literally carry me out to the car kicking and screaming, saying I was too young to stay by myself and refusing to give in, despite the tantrum that I had thrown before we left, and that usually gets him to give me my way, knowing he hated when I was distressed, but wouldn't budge so I wasn't exactly thrilled to be seeing Stefan even if Damon says I don't have to see him; and he deserves a lot worse than what Damon has done to him.

I know that the only reason that Damon is even coming back home now is because of Katherine and that girl that looks just like Katherine and hate the girl just for looking like that bitch, that Damon says I can torture if I wish to get some of my anger of Katherine out on her and makes it so much easier knowing that Stefan is real interested in her as we have been watching him for the last month while my brother and I had stayed hidden beyond Mystic Falls though Damon did have me placed in the middle school last year so I can start in the high school with Stefan next year so he won't recognize me and could blend in and get to know some of the founding family's kids who are always easy to talk to, trusting almost anybody and though I won't tell Damon this, I was actually real excited about going as I had never been to school before.

Though I have never mentioned anything to Damon in the past, not wanting to upset him, I always wanted to have the child experience which is probably why I always compel a childless couple to be my parents when Damon would visit Stefan in the past even if it was just for a little while, wanting to pretend to have parents that care what I do and wanted to see how much they would actually let me get away with by testing my limits with my foster parents as I call them while I played house with them, seeing how far I could go with them and what they would do as parents, knowing I could always stop them by compelling if I choose, mostly letting them as I chose to play the child with two parents and if I wanted to play the child, I should have the treatment of one which is something I never got with my own father.

Most of the time, they would just pull me over their knee, but I never let it get far enough for them to actually spank me as Damon is the only one that is actually allowed to spank me, or they would have me stand in a corner for a time-out that turned out to be real boring, and I don't know why I let them put me over their knee when I know I was never going to follow through with letting them spank me, maybe because Damon hasn't really been there for me and wanted some attention though Damon doesn't exactly know how I had behaved while he is away or what I did when he had gone missing for those five years, who probably would turn me over his knee for a good spanking if he really knew what I did that Damon would make sure I would feel, but Lexi knows and surprised she hasn't told on me, though doesn't mean she won't.

I felt a slight pull on my side braid as my brother has been trying to get my attention for the last hundred miles and I have just been deliberately ignoring him and if there is one thing about Damon is that he hates being ignored, but I wasn't just upset about not getting my way, this was more about me not wanting to see Stefan, especially since Damon didn't know everything about what happened between us, and not sure how exactly to tell him as I know this would surely set him off; and I know I am not ready to quite face Stefan and see him again after all these years after what he did to me who has yet to feel any guilt or remorse in his part that he played in what happened to me and can't even give me a damn apology, making me completely vulnerable when I was around him and I just know that he is going to try and take advantage of my vulnerability, and it isn't helping that Dami is planning on opening the tomb once the comet passes over Mystic Falls to get Katherine, bringing up some of my old abandonment issues that I sometimes have, though my brother says I have nothing to worry about as he promises he will never me behind because I was always going to be his baby.

"Ally, I know you are angry and upset with me right now for making you come back home, but I just couldn't leave you for months on your own at a time without any adult supervision and it is probably for the best," Damon said to me, knowing my older brother just wanted me to make amends with Stefan but I wasn't in the mood to be forgiving and he doesn't even have the nerve to apologize for not protecting me from our father all those years ago, for how he has treated me though I was trying my best to ignore him for now even though I knew that I couldn't stay mad at him for long as he never gives in as that is the kind of brother he is, giving him a glare.

"I told you that I don't want to see him and I don't want to see him. I hate him for what he has done to me and he can't even apologize for not protecting me from our father all those years ago, for how he has treated me and has never once thought to ask about me so why would I want to see him and the only reason you even want to come back home to begin with is for that bitch Katherine or did you forget that she had compelled you to forget about me or do you just not care so you are obviously just going back to get her and are just going to leave me behind for her again ," I said to him, getting upset and pouting at him for forcing me to come along with him as I never did get over what happened with Katherine 145 years ago and almost stopped when I saw how stressed he was from me being so difficult.

"Piccola, I promise you sweetheart that I am not just going to leave you behind for Katherine again and trust me when I say that I do care that she compelled me to forget all about my sweet little piccola that I would die for, loving you more than my own life, all those years ago and I do intend to find out exactly why she did that, but as much as I love Katherine, she needs to respect you as my little sister and that you will always come first, and if she can't accept you than it will just be you and me like it has always been, I promise you and what can I do for my little piccola to have her not be so angry with me anymore, you know how I hate it when your upset and pouty with me," he said, using his Italian nickname for me and brushing some hair out of my face with one arm while driving with the other as it made me feel better knowing he would give up Katherine for me if he had to and knew I already forgave him and asked the only thing I know that I wanted from him.

"Buy me some ice cream, il mio grande fratello preferito and I promise to forgive you, just promise me that I don't have to see Stefy yet, not until I am ready to show myself, I want to surprise him and catch him off guard and come out when he least expects it," I asked, giving him my famous puppy eyes that I know he couldn't resist and hearing him chuckle, I knew that I won him over as he knows my love for ice cream, but hardly lets me have it as much as I would want as all that sugar gets me hyperactive, only allowing me to have some occasionally which is one of the few things he is actually quite firm with me about.

"Deal. I'll get you some ice cream and you don't have to see Stef right away and promise that I won't make you, in return that you forgive me, but you have to have your daily blood before any ice cream and I also want you to eat something first than you can have whatever kind of ice cream you want, Ally and your not just saying that so you can get some ice cream," he said as I laid my head down on his lap while he drove, giggling as he tickled my side and content just laying on him as I put my thumb in my mouth, a habit I had picked up after I was turned and Damon couldn't get me off it so just lets me suck it, believing I will stop on my own though only really suck my thumb when I am in bed or distressed.

We had just passed the border of Mystic Falls and could feel my nerves and uneasiness already coming up on me as I continued to lay my head down on Damon's lap with my thumb in my mouth, pretending to be asleep though I doubt he believes I am actually asleep and could probably sense my nerves, clinging to his leg and curling up into a ball as I remembered the last time I was in Mystic Falls and felt a comforting hand on my back, making me jump back in fear as I had not realized I was shaking on Damon's lap."It's ok, Ally Baby. There is nothing to be scared of , I'm not going to let anything happen to you and I promise you, sorellina, that I won't let Stefan hurt you again or let anyone take you away from me because you are my baby and no one can ever keep my baby away from me, not even Katherine herself and this trip isn't just about tormenting Stefan or getting Katherine out of the tomb, it's time for you to have a fresh start with this place and just see Mystic Falls as your home again; I hate that you have always seen the place where you had grown up as something bad, this is our home and it's time to see this place as our home again," Damon said to me, trying to comfort me.

I slid in closer to my older brother and clung to him, needing the physical contact for comfort, terrified of being in Mystic Falls as bad things always seem to happen to me here, despite Damon wanting me to not just see this place as something bad, but even when we were human and living here, I never had many happy memories while living in this dreadful town and all I ever remember of Mystic Falls is that this is the place where I lost my innocence and childhood forever, "Promise," I asked Damon in my small voice, as he let me cling even closer to him, knowing it was what I needed right now and Damon never minds when I need him.

"You have nothing to worry about, my little Piccola, nothing is going to happen to you in Mystic Falls, not while I am around and will take down the whole damn town myself if it means you will feel safer," he said while running his hands through my hair again as Damon always loves playing with it, saying it is his most favorite thing in the world to do, but though I trust my brother to keep me safe, how can he protect me from the memories that come with this place.

Damon wasn't taking me to the boarding house as promised because I wasn't quite ready to see Stefan and he was trying not to push me too much on that which I was actually grateful for as Damon was compelling a nice childless couple for me to live with while my brother was busy torturing Stefan though I wasn't allowed to choose them this time so who knows what he was going to compel them to do which always annoyed me when I didn't know what he compelled, but I know Damon would never allow them to hurt me as he would kill anyone who dared try to hurt me.

Anxiety came through me as we went through town and felt myself grabbing my favorite older brother's free hand, needing his comfort, "It's all right, my little Piccola, I am not going to let anything hurt you, not even Stefan. I promise you that nothing will happen and will destroy anything or anyone that dares to even think about hurting my little Piccola," Damon said, calling me by my special Italian nickname that he gave me as Dami went into his big brother mode and wrapped his one arm tightly around me, comforting me as I wasn't quite ready to see Stefan yet and glad Damon wasn't trying to push him on me yet because I don't think I could handle seeing him just yet.

I knew that we were going to be in Mystic Falls for quite a while and though I knew Stefan has been in Mystic Falls since the beginning of summer, he doesn't exactly know that Damon has been around or that this time, my favorite fratello has brought me with him and just in time for the comet, but I am not allowed to talk about that as Damon has told me that though I may know why he has come back home to Mystic Falls, he doesn't want Stefan or anyone else to know what he is up to as Damon doesn't trust Stefan to not try to stop him, but has trusted me with all his secrets even when I was little as I have always been loyal to him and I know that Stefan has always hated that about me, resenting me for it while I always loved throwing it in his face.

"Dami, are you even sure that she is even in the tomb because I doubt she is actually in there, fratello, I mean she isn't dumb and doubt she is stupid enough to get caught even with the vervain," I said, curiously as I never really brought up the idea of that bitch not being in the tomb before even though I had expressed concerns, but also curious of what he thought as well.

"Alexandra Marie, do you know something that I don't because if you do know something, then you need to tell me," Damon told me sternly as he said my full name for the first time in almost 150 years and I think that was the first time that he has really gone into parental brother mode with me since we had been turned into vampires, not since I was eleven and it was oddly comforting, but I didn't really have any proof that Katherine wasn't in that tomb, I just had my doubts about it and Damon has always encouraged me to speak my mind, even if he didn't really agree with my opinions or like what I had to say.

"No Dami, I don't know anything. I just don't think she is in the tomb and I have told you this before. Katherine isn't exactly stupid and wasn't a new vampire either so she knew how to clean up after herself, so obviously she must have had a plan on how to escape and you and Stef couldn't have been the only ones under her compulsion, and just because you saw her get dragged into the church, it doesn't mean she was dragged into the tomb, but I don't really have proof, Dami, it's just a feeling I have that she is out there, though she probably would have killed me by now if that was the case," I said, meaning the last part as a joke as it was only going to start another argument on how Katherine doesn't want me dead and making me feel that he wasn't even on my side.

"Piccola baby, how many times do I need to say this, she isn't going to kill you, sorellina and besides, do you really think that I would let her kill you? I would rather stake the love of my life before I would let her kill my little piccola and I know you have doubts, but don't worry, she is in the tomb," Dami said to me as though his words left me very little comfort, it was flattering to know that he would kill his love before he would let her kill me.

I stayed silent, trying to enjoy the chocolate ice cream that Damon had got for me one town over as promised and wanting more than anything to just ask him to turn the car around with not really being quite ready to face my past and though I would never admit it to Damon, afraid he would just tease me for it, I was also scared of facing my dark past and I don't mean Stefan either, but going back to the place where my father did the unthinkable is more frightening than anything.

We passed the Salvatore Boarding house as Damon didn't want anyone knowing we were in town yet, especially Stefan, wanting to make a surprise entrance though he probably isn't expecting me to show up with Damon as I have avoided him for the last 145 years so we were staying out of town for a while to keep a low profile and stay off the grid as I was going to be attending school as a freshman so that I could blend in, playing the part of a girl that lost her parents in a car accident and was living in the custody of my loving older brother though those were more Damon's words than my own and Dami sure loves to embellish things, but that is just Damon for you and I so love that about him as he always has to make life entertaining for us.

* * *

 _Translation_

 _Piccola: little one or little girl  
_ _il mio grande fratello preferito: My favorite big brother  
Sorellina: little sister  
Fratello: brother_


	3. First Day

It has almost been a week since Damon and I had arrived in Mystic Falls and I have barely left the house since and have avoided going to town though Damon didn't exactly want anyone knowing that we were in town yet, especially Stefan and it was time for me to start school for the first time in my life and at first, Damon had wanted me to be a freshman so I could be in a few of Stefan's classes, but was concerned Stefan may recognize me and see me as a threat to his precious doppelganger so thought that it would be better for me to just watch him from afar so Damon had me registered in the sixth grade and will still be in the same building as Stefan, though wasn't using Alexandra as my name because Stefan wasn't stupid and will know that it was me, so had Damon sign me under the name of Alexa so that I could still be known as Ally and it won't be so obvious to my brother though Damon said that I could choose any name I wanted, but I couldn't be anyone else when I was returning home for the first time in 145 years.

If I was actually being any honest with myself, I would admit that I was real nervous about starting school today as I have never attended school before as girls weren't allowed to attend school back then and Father had forbade me from ever going anyway, saying that girls have no business going to school as according to him, we were all just incapable of learning and the only place where he considered us to actually be useful was in the kitchen though that didn't stop Damon from teaching me himself which caused our father to become quite pissed with him, but also never did anything to put a stop to it either, not like it would of stopped Damon from teaching me anyway as he wanted more for me than our father marrying me off to some suitor and spending my life serving a man that didn't love me which would have been my life if I hadn't become a vampire, but even if Damon hadn't taught me, I would have found a way on my own as I do love art and wanted to learn as much as I can about it, but lately I have found a new interest in photography, and Damon bought me a new camera so that I can embrace it.

It was my first day of school, and I was having the jitters and Damon was still out hunting which was making my jitters even worse because he had promised me last night that he would drive me to school as it was my first day though I was actually real worried he was going to go back on his promise and would have to leave without him because I didn't want to be late on my first day even if I was just going to school to spy on Stefan and though I had gone to that art program right before Damon had gone missing, Damon was still having trouble letting me go even if having me attend school was his idea, saying he worried about having me around all those boys and didn't like the idea of having to rip off the heads of a couple of twelve year olds so Stefan has no idea what he is talking about when he says Damon has no humanity because he has more compassion than anyone, he just doesn't let it show too often which I blame on our father for bullying him about it, but it made me feel useful in doing something to help him as sometimes I felt that I had been turned too young and was a burden on him and felt that he had to take care of me, not that he wanted to.

I was just about to give up on Damon showing up and just when I was about to start walking the human way as I couldn't risk anyone seeing me, Damon was standing there, ready to take me to school which made me smile as I had believed he stood me up and wrapped my arms around him, "Hey, I promised to take you, didn't I and besides there was no way I was going to miss out on taking you to your first day of school, like ever and I have always wanted my baby to attend school. Sorry I'm late, I was getting the scope of the area and besides as your legal guardian, I need to sign some paperwork," Damon whispered in my ear, lifting me up into his arms and giving me a hug before setting me back down on my feet and taking my hand that I clung to as he lead me towards his car.

I was real nervous as Damon drove us to the school as I have never gone to school and because I have never gone to school before, I don't know how to really interact with kids that are my age as there aren't really many my age that I get much of a chance to interact with as the only friend I have that is around my age is my close witch friend, Castria who I have come rather close to though wish I could see her more than I do, but hoping that now that we were temporarily moving to Mystic Falls that I will get to see her as she only lives an hour away from Mystic Falls as it feels like it has been forever since I last saw her and though she is one of my closest friends, it is hard that one day she is going to be older than me and there is nothing that I can do about it but enjoy the short time that we have with each other and wish that there was way that I could keep Castria with me forever.

"Don't you worry, my little Piccola, there is nothing to be scared of, you are going to make plenty of friends and I'm going to be staying real close today so if at any time you want to come home, you just call me and I'll be outside the school quicker than you can even exit the building while still managing to avoid Stefan who doesn't even know that we are in town yet and for now, I want to keep it that way, especially with you and there is no need for anyone to know you are in town yet. I also found out that the doppelganger has a younger sister who is eleven and is going to be in the sixth grade with you, I believe her name is Jessica Gilbert and it would be nice to make friends with her," Damon told me though I didn't really want to make friends with anyone that was related to that doppelganger bitch and think he was a little more nervous of my first day than I was, feeling like it was my first day of kindergarten while I was just anxious, but more because I remember the time I went to study for six months at a special art school and came home to find that Damon had gone missing and took me nearly five years to find him and why I was being extra clingy today, at least more than usual though Damon understands that my clinging comes from feeling abandoned by him for Katherine all those years ago.

"Dami, do I have to befriend the copycat's sister? I don't want anything to do with that doppelganger bitch, I told you that, she is probably just another Katherine copy cat and is just a manipulative bitch that thinks that the world always revolves around her and can get whatever she wants and that includes her younger sister who is going to be just the same as her and would rather make friends outside the doppelganger sisters as all they do is enjoy taking big brothers away from their little sisters," I said, letting my insecurities show though I doubt her sister was a doppelganger too and will probably do what Damon tells me to do anyway even if I was arguing with him about it now and for all I know, the relationship that she has for her sister could be just like the relationship I have with Stefan, but I doubt that as there is just no way that anyone could have a relationship as dysfunctional as the one that I have with Stefan.

I saw Damon's eyes soften at that as he pulled me close to him, "Ally honey, just do what I say, please? I really don't want to be fighting with you and besides you don't really have to be friends with her, I just need you to be on the inside and if you are supposedly friends with Jessica than she will invite you over to her house to play dolls or whatever it is that you girls do at your age and invite you in so I won't have to worry about you not being able to get into the Gilbert house and we need to get invited in, otherwise this trip would have been for nothing and don't forget what are plans are and remember not a word, especially to Stefan, that is if you decide that you want to see him," Damon told me though he really didn't need to warn me not to say anything, I would never breathe a word of Damon's plans to anyone, especially to Stefan and if he wants to see me, he is going to have to find me himself.

"Don't worry Dami, my lips have been sealed for the last 145 years, I can keep them sealed for another few more weeks and I wouldn't talk anyway and I have no reason to want to see Stefan, so if he wants to see me, he is just going to have to come find me himself because I have no intention of going to him, and I have no idea what girls actually do at my age as I was never allowed to be one; Father made sure of that," I told Damon with a little bitterness at the mention of my father.

I had always just wanted to be a child when we were growing up and be like any little girl that would play dolls and enjoy feeding the horses which was one of many things that my father never allowed me to do and one of the things that I just can't seem to get over and though I am forever twelve, I don't really have time to just play dolls as I wouldn't know how and this is one of the few things that Damon can't help me in.

"Don't you worry about a thing my little Piccola, I have faith that you will figure out what girls do and maybe give you a chance to actually be one for once. I trust you to not say anything to Stefan, and I made a promise to you that you don't have to see him if you don't want to and that is a promise that I don't intend to break, baby, "Damon said as he pulled up to the school, near the middle school building.

The school parking lot was mostly empty as no one was really here yet as Damon vampire sped around to my side and lifted me out of the car before I decided to change my mind, letting him carry me inside to the office.

He put me down once we reached the office and slid my hand into his, feeling scared about having to be here all alone without Damon here, scared of running into Stefan without him even though I was in the sixth grade hall, there was still a chance we might run into each other because though it may have been 145 years, I don't think he has forgotten about me.

"It's alright Piccola, there is nothing to be afraid of here, and if anything or anyone hurts you, just let me know and I will rip their heads off for you, remember that Ally bug," Damon said, winking at me so knew he was joking and maybe a little serious as you could just never tell with Damon, but I love him anyway.

I hid behind him, holding tightly to his hand and watched as he compelled the secretary lady to let me into the school and though I had been here at the end of last year, I was never officially registered and letting me have the classes I wanted as Dami compelled her to, knowing that this was his way of making it up to me for forcing me to come back home when I never wanted to see this place again.

"See Ally bug, now you got all the classes you wanted and even got you into that special photography class I knew you wanted to take that had a six month waiting list. Why don't you head to first period, it's going to start soon. I need to get out of here before Stefan sees me. Are you going to be alright," he asked me with a concern look in his eyes and for the first time in what felt like years, I felt he was truly concerned for me and was actually putting me first for once instead of her which is what I want as I nodded my head at him.

I never did tell him how I felt constantly pushed aside with his desperation to attempt to get Katherine out of the tomb that I don't even believe she is in, but I had my opinion know and Damon knows that I don't believe she is in the tomb but continues to tell me that she is in the tomb where she has been for the last 145 years and if she actually is in the tomb, it is her own fault for being so reckless and getting herself and all her friends caught as only very few managed to escape that night.

I smiled up at my brother, knowing he was going to have to leave when that was the last thing I wanted from him right now, "Yeah Dami. Ti amo, grande fratello," I said to him as he leaned down to lift me up and kiss me before setting me back down.

"Come ti amo, piccolo sorellina. Io ti amo sempre, Alexandra" he told me back in Italian, making me smile back at him and hugging his leg as I was too small to hug his waist, having gotten the short genes in the family which I have always been constantly made fun of for by both my brothers though Damon always uses my shortness as an excuse to pick me up in my arms, but I think he really just enjoys picking me up which I don't mind.

He gave me one more kiss, followed by a playful swat to the bottom "Have a good day and don't cause too much trouble. Ti amo," he said before hesitantly turning around and leaving before Stefan showed up and saw him though still didn't seem like he wanted to leave me.

I knew if I had asked, he would have stayed even if it meant exposing himself to Stefan earlier than planned which shows how much he loves me as I love him, turning around as the bell rang, meaning it was time to go and sit in my first class ever as last year didn't count as I went to find my way and not be nervous as there was only so much a bunch of twelve year old humans could do.

* * *

 **Ti Amo, Grande Fratello: I love you, big brother**

 **Come Ti Amo, piccola Sorellina: As I love you, little sister**

 **Io Ti Amo Sempre, Alexandra: I will always love you, Alexandra**

 **Ti Amo: Love you**


	4. New Friend

So school wasn't as bad as Damon had made me believe, I wonder if he was trying to scare me to keep me from going as despite him wanting me to go to spy on Stefan, he also wanted to keep me with him as I haven't been away from him since we were reunited after he went missing for those five years though still hasn't told me what happened.

I knew better than to push him on it though and knew that something bad had to have happened for him to not want to tell me because he tells me everything as that is how close we are, but knew if he wanted to tell me will though I also wasn't going to force him to tell me either.

I was in the middle of fifth period and I had Lunch, and learned that doppelganger's sister is named Jessica Gilbert, having met her first period in French that Damon had signed me up for though have no idea what he has me taking two language courses, and she seemed nice so far, but was keeping my distance for now.

I still didn't really know how to interact with any of the kids, having never really been around any, except for my witch best friend, Castria as there weren't really that many vampire children around anymore as they are known to be dangerous so most had been killed off, but no vampire dared to come after me in fear that Damon would go after them if they tried to kill me.

Though that is probably why Damon keeps me hidden most of the time, not wanting vampire society to know about me because even though I am twelve, there was still a chance that I could be labeled a vampire child and be seen as a throat or there will be some that will want to come after me because they know how my brother feels about me as Damon has a history of being a douche in the vampire society so isn't always well-liked.

I understand that he wants to protect me from anything that could cause me harm, but he can't always protect me forever because sooner or later, there is going to be a enemy of his that comes through town and will try to go after me to get to him which I know worries him every day, knowing that being a child vampire doesn't always make me the strongest out there.

There was a part of him that hates what Father would sometimes abuse me when we were human, though he abused him too for trying to protect me and why I never told Damon what he had done to me while he was away during the Civil War, he would blame myself for leaving and his hatred for Stefan will magnify, but I know I can't keep it from him forever.

I saw Stefan from afar, being a loner which sure didn't make him stand out at all, note the sarcasm, while I sat with a group of girls from my photography class and watched as he stared at the doppelganger who was sitting with her stuck up friends which made him look like a perv and if it wasn't for the fact that he drank animal blood and was distracted, he might have known I was here, but was too stupid to realize his own surroundings which is something Damon had told me to always be aware of.

I phone beeped again, letting me know that Damon had texted me again as he has been doing every half hour since he dropped me off and it was slightly comforting though also real annoying as despite how much I loved and looked up to him, my brother was starting to get on my last nerve.

Though I did gather some information about the doppelganger sister from a popular non- founder student I compelled though I could probably gotten information out of her without the compulsion, she was way too willing to give me any information I needed before compelling her on her way, she was way too chatty for a twelve year old and not someone I would want to socialize with.

Jessica Gilbert seemed to love dance, mostly hip-hop from what I gathered and she was real compassionate but one thing she doesn't like, is her sister, the doppelganger, Elena Gilbert as apparently her parents had favored Elena over her over the years which has caused some long lasting resentment which I don't blame her for as that was almost the same kind of resentment I have for Stefan.

I got from supposed rumors that apparently Elena was only nice to her sister whenever her parents or someone respectable was around, but if it was just her friends or even her brother who just stood there, she was just awful towards her, even making her cry which is why I can understand how she feels, so maybe I will be friends with her though not because of what Damon told me to, but because she seems like she is someone who can understand me.

It makes me wonder what kind of person this doppelganger is, but she has to be related to Katherine somehow though Damon isn't really sure how just yet Elena is related to her, though it was obvious that Elena was a descendant, but it was much too risky digging into the Pierce background and much too dangerous and Damon wanted to have me keep a low profile for the time.

I glanced down at my homemade lunch that Damon had compelled the lady of the house to make for me, not liking the idea of me having some cheap school lunch, saying that he heard too many stories about school lunches and didn't like the idea of me ingesting any of the crap.

The bell rang and pretended to be gathering my books so that Stefan could leave first, not wanting him to see me yet as I'm sure that Damon's assumption might come true and he would try to claim that I was a threat to his precious doppelganger when she could drop dead for all that I care, and a part of me would want to kill her just to prove a point to him, but Damon has told me I was not to kill her even if I wanted to.

I was kind of annoyed when he said that I could toy with her all that I want, but I couldn't harm her yet and have a feeling he would go all parental on me if I was to do anything to her, not like I want anything to do with that bitch, this was more his game, not mine.

As soon as Stefan was out of sight, I went to my English, finding my way towards the English hall and was looking forward to English as this was always one of my favorite things to study when Damon was teaching me back then and even after we became vampires, he always made time for my studies, saying you there was always something to learn.

My phone beeped again and I really should at least turn the volume off as Damon was refusing to give me some peace as I pulled my phone out while walking to my class, 'Hey Piccola, just checking in. Let me know if you want to come home early,' I read before answering back as I was careful not to bump into any students.

'Relax Dami, I'm alright and school isn't so bad. I met the sister, her name is Jessica but apparently the doppelganger is a real fake and a complete bitch and saw Stefy, he was so creepy staring at her,' I typed back to him, giving him some response so he won't worry so much and give him a laugh, but seriously who did he think he was, Edward Cullen?

I felt my phone beep as the last bell rang and was getting looks, probably because students weren't supposed to be using their phones at school, 'Creepy stalker alert. Keep me updated. Love you honey,' he texted me as I placed my phone back in my pocket ignoring the disapproving look the teacher gave me.

I mostly people watched as the teacher wasn't really teaching anything today, more going over what we were going to be learning this year and half of the stuff is things that Damon started teaching me before I was even nine, Damon was right, school has definitely dumbed down.

Jessica was sitting a couple rows in front of me, but she seemed sad about something and that was when I remembered, she just recently lost both of her parents and I felt like a idiot for forgetting something like that, so of course she is sad at losing both her parents and it isn't like when my father died and I barely grieved for him, her parents probably actually deserved to be missed.

Feeling my eyes on her, she glanced back at me and smiled but I could tell that it didn't quite reach her eyes and felt for her and part of me wanted to glance inside her head to know what she was thinking, but didn't as deserved the right to her privacy and I wouldn't invade it.

I wish I knew what it was like to actually miss your parents as I was too young to miss my Mother, she died when I was a baby and my Father didn't deserve the right to me missed or my love, despite always trying to gain his love and took me years to realize he was never going to love me as his daughter, and had cared for Katherine, a vicious vampire than his own blood.

The bell rang as I watched her walk down the hall as I saw her sister also known as the Katherine copy-cat and a bitch as far as I am concerned go towards her sister, and watched as she whispered something in her sister's ear with a smirk on her face as Jessica ran towards the bathroom, ignoring the confused glances of her fellow classmates.

I watches Katherine copy-cat and her friends laugh at Jessica's expense, knowing that the copycat was fake and only pretending to play little miss innocent when she is anything but innocent and has no right to treat her sister like that with whatever she said to her, kicking myself for not listening as I walked straight up the little copycat to give her a piece of my mind.

"How can you talk to your sister like that, she doesn't deserve it, little miss I think I am so perfect and you may everyone else fooled, but you don't have me fooled, I see you for who you are and you are nothing more than a two-faced bitch," I told her straight to her face as I saw she started to pull fake tears on her face at my response, but everyone knows that it is the truth, or they are just stupid and blind not to see this girl for who she is, and I can't believe Stefan is obsessed with her.

I walked towards the bathroom as she started fake crying while her friends comforted her as they gave me glares, being all dramatic but who was comforting Jessica when they were tormenting her as I could hear her crying in the stalls from outside, no one and I know that Damon was probably going to be upset with me for calling the copycat a bitch but she deserved it, besides it was personal as she reminds me of how Stefan treated me except worse.

I walked into the bathroom as I heard her crying in the stall as I knocked on her stall door, "Jessica, you alright," I asked, feeling compassion for the human girl and normally I wouldn't have gotten involved, but I can't stand to see someone be treated like that by your own family, it hits me close.

"I'll be fine," she said quietly when she sounded anything but fine and makes me wonder how long her own sister bullying her has been going on and now that there parents are gone, she probably has no one to protect her from her sister's bullying, but I was going to make sure she didn't bully her sister with me around, maybe give the copycat some torment of my own, Ally style.

I doubt Damon would approve, but he was too busy trying to get Katherine out of the tomb anyway and doesn't know what it is like to feel unloved by your own sibling who you have tried so hard to get them to love you and it was never good enough, but it was too late for me to make amends with Stefan, the damage has already been done and he can't take it back, I just hope it isn't too late for her.

"That was your sister, right? Hope you don't mind that I called her a two-faced bitch, she kind of deserved it and was getting too much pleasure in causing you to be upset. She is probably still fake crying as we speak and putting on a little act for everyone," I told her as I heard the door click open, looking at me with red eyes that showed that she had been crying.

"You called Elena a two-faced bitch, she isn't going to be happy about that and will try get you in trouble and make herself look like a victim. She has always been that way, even when our parents were still alive and they always took her side, favoring her over me. I still don't understand why they even had me when they already had what they wanted a daughter and a son. Elena told me I was the reason they died because of me and that she wish I died instead," Jessica said sadly, still having tears run down her face.

"Don't listen to her, she's just a bitch and I have no reason to be scared of her and if she tries anything, my brother will go nuts, literally and doubt she is going to be able to play the victim much longer because sooner or later, people will notice," I told her as we sat on the dirty bathroom floor, feeling the coldness through my skirt.

"It was my birthday and the day was supposed to be about me but of course perfect Elena had to go out with her birthday which didn't bother me as that meant I got my parents attention, but then as soon as it was time for cake and presents, Elena wanted a ride home. I begged them not to leave me, it was my birthday but perfect Elena always comes before me even on my birthday and ignored me. My Dad even told me to stop acting like a little brat and that was the last thing he said to me. Then the accident happened and all everyone said was poor Elena and Jeremy, I was ignored and tired of being in her shadow," Jessica said upset, ignoring the late bell and knew Damon was going to kill me.

"I know the feeling. I was only a baby when my mother got sick who died when I was five. I never met her, Father sent her away as soon as she got sick, he blamed me, saying my birth caused it and left me to be raised by my brother, spent years being abused by him and watching as he favored my other brother over me who also hated me for apparently killing our mother, but I think he just hated me because our brother was closer to me but Damon was all that I had," I told Jessica sadly, similar to her own life though I don't think she was abused.

"I was never abused physically, it was mostly verbal and I think I would have preferred the physical, it was better than having to hear everyday why I wasn't like Elena. 'How come you can't be more like Elena?' They never cared I wasn't her and wanted to be own person, they just wanted me to be the perfect little girl in the shadows of perfect Elena and I wasn't okay with never being noticed," Jessica said and I could relate because that was almost how it was with me and Stefan, shocked their relationship is almost just as bad.

"My parents didn't want to believe me when I told her how she treated me when she wasn't around and just told me how Elena wouldn't do such a thing to her little sister and they didn't want to hear me saying anything negative about her again so suffered in silence and pushed them away for not believing in me and now it was too late," she said, letting tears fall from her face.

I was just about to comfort her when a teacher stormed in, looking over at Jessica angry, "Jessica Gilbert, how dare you tell your sister that she deserved to die instead of your parents, she is crying her eyes out. Why would you such a thing when she has never been anything but nice to you. I will make sure your Aunt hears about this," she said, not bothering to ask her about what happened and just believing precious Elena.

I could tell that Jessica was used to this type of treatment and had a feeling this wasn't the first time that Elena has accused her doing something to make herself seem like a victim when really she has been the bully, she was not going to do it while I was around.

"Jessica didn't say that to Elena, she was the one that said that to her and made her cry. Elena is just lying, I was with Jessica and is always bullying her so no need to call her aunt when she didn't do anything wrong, it was all Elena," I said to the teacher while making sure I looked her into the eyes, compelling her without Jessica noticing what I was doing as I had a feeling no one ever stood up for her, favoring the precious copy-cat over her all the time.

"Of course, just a big misunderstanding. There is no need to call your aunt," she said in a monotone voice from being compelled that Jessica didn't seem to notice as the teacher walked out, leaving us on our own.

"Wow, that was a first. They usually always take Elena's word, not mattering if I was telling the truth or half the class will tell them what they saw, not even my own parents believed me unless they caught her bullying me themselves but they usually turned it on me and said how I must of instigated it somehow. I wish just once they had taken my side, and now it is too late. We should go, the late bell is going to ring soon," Jessica said as she got up from the floor with me following close behind.

"Try not to think too much on it, my own father never so much as told me he loved me before he passed, but we don't worry so much, I can just punch for you if you want, just let me know as long you help me cover for my brother, he won't be too happy about me punching hu..., other kids," I said, covering my slip up as I almost said humans in front of her.

For once I was glad that Damon had asked me to befriend Jessica as even though she was related to that snobby copy-cat that Stefan has taken a interest in, not knowing the kind of person she was really like, but Jessica was real nice and reminded me of myself when I was human except she doesn't have a Damon to protect her like I do and definitely someone we could be friends with.


End file.
